


Death

by Compactor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>☠:Your muse (Duke) has died, this is how mine (Jennifer) reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

It had been a while now and she still felt like she couldn’t work anymore. Maybe because it was too soon and in his death’s morning everything was wonderful and then, out of nowhere, everything was gone. 

She wasn’t even feeling sad anymore, just numb. It felt like she had mourned everything she had to mourn and she had cried everything she had to cry and still, she couldn’t get herself to work the way she used to either.

It felt worse than it did when she lost her father and even more worse than it did when she lost her mother because now, now it felt like she lost her boyfriend, her partner and specially, her best friend. The person she could always count with, the person she would never have again. 

It felt like she never had a life before Haven — working and then going home, every single day — and she only came to Haven because of him, and staying in this town was hurting more than she thought it would.

One more day she spent lying down the whole day, looking at the walls and thinking about the happy times they had. She closed her eyes and wished that once she opens them again, Duke’ll be there by her side with his legs tangled with hers like it always was.

But Jennifer knew it wasn’t true. She knew that when she wake up, everything will be the same and that she’ll never have him again.


End file.
